Of how one falls in love and its troubles
by rakel7Rk
Summary: Yo quiero a Jeremie, pero tal vez solo sea porque él me salvó de quedarme en Lyoko para siempre. A lo mejor el amor está mas cerca de lo que pienso.  Mal Summary supongo, pero igual entren y opinen :P
1. Aelita's day

-..-.-

El despertador sonó de nuevo. Sonaba igual de molesto que siempre. ¡Y como molestaba! Daban ganas de tirarlo por la ventana y seguir durmiendo. Pero si no me levantaba de allí yo sola, vendrían a despertarme.

-Se preocuparían, claro. – dije en voz alta.

En mi mente apareció la imagen de Odd. ¿Se preocuparía él? Si, definitivamente si. Por supuesto. ¿Verdad?

-¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto? Es tu amigo. – me reproché en voz alta.

Claro. Era cierto. ¿Cómo es que me preocupaba de Odd? Me debería preocupar si Jeremie me vendría a buscar. Pero…

Me levanté y cogí lo necesario para ir a darme una ducha. Mas tarde cuando terminé fui a desayunar. Ahí solo estaban Odd y Ulrich.

-Hola chicos.- dije mirándolos.

-Hola, Princesa –dijo Odd - ¿sabes dónde anda Jeremie?

-¿Quién?- pregunté. Me había quedado mirando a Odd a los ojos y no me acordaba apenas de cómo me llamaba.

-Jeremie, tu novio. – dijo Odd algo molesto. Por la mañana era muy irascible.

-¡No es mi novio! – le respondí enfadada.

-¿Quién no es tu novio? – preguntó Jeremie a mi lado.

Di un brinco en el sitio. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba a mi lado. Maldito Odd. Espera. ¿Por qué maldito? Si él no tiene nada que ver en esto. Es mas, no debería estar ahora pensando en él. Debería contestar a Jeremie.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Jeremie totalmente confundido.

-Tu.- le respondí yo.

-Ah.- me respondió él. Pero él no estaba en esos instantes en el mundo. No me estaba escuchando. Vacío completamente. Y yo que pensaba que yo estaba distraída. Está mirando la pantalla de su ordenador. No lo abandonará nunca. ¡Cómo me molestaba! ¡Si me había preguntado él! Y no me hacía ningún caso.

-¿Problemas en el Paraíso?- preguntó Odd con descaro y esa sonrisita que pone siempre que hace alguna pregunta inadecuada. Genial. No contenta solo con pensar en él mas de lo debido, ahora clasifico las sonrisas de Odd. Per-fec-to.

-¿Decias?- preguntó Jeremie, ahora ya sin el ordenador. ¿Cuándo narices lo había apagado?

-Que si tu y Aelita teneis algún… - empezó Odd.

-No me refería a ti, le decía a Aelita. – le interrumpió Jeremie. - ¿Quién dices que no es tu novio? – Milagro. Creo que me ha oído por encima de sus caculos de ordenador. Increíble.

Pero, espera. ¿Desde cuando soy tan irónica y cínica con Jeremie?

Ulrich me dio una patada por debajo de la mesa. Otra vez me había quedado completamente colgada con mis pensamientos y en mi mundo. Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- Tu.- le respondí escuetamente.

Ulrich, que se había pasado el rato mirando el teléfono (mandándose mensajitos con Yumi, seguramente) no me había oído la primera vez. Se quedó un poco extrañado.

-¿Yo?- me dijo Jeremie algo sorprendido.

-Si. Tu. Jeremie. No somos novios.- le respondí.

Di un sorbo a mi zumo de naranja. Tragué con dificultad. ¿Por qué demonios había dicho yo eso? Aunque… mirándolo por un lado, no me había pedido salir aun. Y yo tampoco. Entonces estábamos a mano.

- Pero yo creía que…- me miró con los ojos como platos Odd.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué éramos novios? Siento comunicarte Odd, que estoy soltera sin compromiso alguno, esperando al amor con los brazos extendidos.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó Ulrich.

- De Yumi. Siempre me recuerda que ella está soltera. Que no tiene ningún compromiso. Pero que tiene a alguien en mente.- miré a Ulrich por si cogía la indirecta mas directa que he dicho en toda mi vida. Por desgracia lo único que hizo fue quedarse compungido en el sitio, con aire pensativo. Estaba descartando a todos los chicos que conocía Yumi, seguramente, descartándolos.

Tomé mi último sorbo. Recogí mi bandeja y me alejé de la Cafetería aun con la imagen de Odd en la cabeza.

¡¿Por qué la mirada de soslayo de Odd, y no la maldita cara de Jeremie? ¡Aelita! ¡Reacciona! Acabas de partirle el corazón a tu amigo.

Genial, ahora era mi amigo, hasta para mis pensamientos. En mala hora miré a Odd a esos preciosos, malditos, y perfectos ojos.

¡Preciosos y perfectos! Ya era oficial, algo raro me pasaba.

Ladeé la cabeza de un lado a otro, sacudiéndome las malditas ideas de la cabeza. Pero Odd no salió de allí. Fui a mi cuarto por mi mochila. Me la había dejado en la habitación.

Con paso decidido, fui dando zancadas a mi cuarto y al de Sissi. No solía estar allí mucho tiempo, porque las tonterías de Sissi me ponían la cabeza mas loca de lo que ya la tenía.

Entré. Di un portazo. Sissi estaba allí. No había bajado a desayunar, estaba muy 'ocupada' maquillándose, y peinándose.

-¿Qué son esos modales?- me preguntó burlona y molesta a la vez- ¿la cerebrito-novia-de-Einstein se levantó con el pie izquierdo?

-¡NO ES MI NOVIO!- dije en casi en un grito desesperado.

- Mejor. Ya pensé que no tenías cerebro ni gusto.

-Aun con todo eso… sigue siendo mi amigo Sissi- le dije regañándola con la mirada- asique, ten cuidado con lo que dices de él en mi presencia.

-Bueno, niña no te pongas así. Jeremie no es precisamente un Don Juan, y eso es algo que no me vas a poder negar, o ¿no?

Dudé. Mierda. He dudado. Si Jeremie me viera seguro que me miraría aun peor que esta mañana. Y Odd se empezaría a reír con esa risita suya tímida cuando a alguien le pillan en algo, y (milagrosamente) no es él.

¡Otra vez no! Puse cara de desagrado. ¿Desde cuando me sé las sonrisas de Odd?

-¿Hooooola? Tierra llamando a Aelita Stones. ¿Cambio?

-No, creo que ahora mismo he desconectada del mundo, totalmente. Y lo peor es que se de alguien que tiene la culpa.

-¿Enfadada con Einstein por que no te ha pedido salir todavía, o porque no le gustas? ¿O es que eres tu la que no esta por él?- pillada. Mas bien, como diría Odd: tocada y undida.

¡ESPERATE AHÍ! Si Odd solo lo ha dicho eso una vez, y ni siquiera lo dice a menudo. ¡Mierda! Como siga asi voy a empezar a…

Sissi me lanzó una de sus almohadas. Me dio en plena cara.

-Oye Sissi…- empecé como si no me hubiera lanzado nada con notable puntería- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- ¿A mi? ¿Por qué no a Yumi? ¿No es ella tu amiga?- me respondió sin siquiera mirarme.

-Pues… me urge. Y una persona como Yumi que esta algo atascada en su propia vida amorosa, pues no creo que sea la mejor opción para preguntarle algo sobre mi vida amorosa.

- ¿Vida amorosa? ¿Acaso sales de un libro de Cervantes, o qué? – de repente le cambio la cara- ¡Tu vida amorosa! – cara de cotilla en 3. 2. 1…- ¿Qué te pasa? Puedes confiar en mi.

No me hacia nada a la idea, pero realmente me urgía saber que me pasaba, y a Yumi solo la podría ver mucho después de clases, porque imaginaba que XANA atacaría siempre a aquella hora.

-Es que… veras. Yo… Se supone que me gusta un chico. Se supone. Y antes, bueno… no se. Me gustaba algo, pero… Ahora no pienso nada en él. Es mas, es que pienso en… un… amigo suyo, y… bueno, no soy una experta en la materia. Pero… creo que me debería gustar el primer chico, y no su… mmm… amigo.

-Vamos, que te gustaba Jeremie, pero ahora no. No se supone que debes estar enamorada de él. El amor es ciego. Espontaneo. Efímero. No debes atender a las normas. El amor no tiene reglas prescritas. La razón dicta, pero quien encuentra, es el corazón.- se cayó un rato, meditando sus palabras- ¿un amigo?- o las mías- ¿no será Ulrich, no?- me preguntó alterada. Supongo que si ya tenia problemas de que él se fijara en ella con Yumi por medio, tendría miedo de mi, ahora también.

-No. No es de Ulrich de quien te hablo. Gracias. Pero… no he terminado de preguntarte. ¿Cómo se sabe si te gusta un chico?- eso último fue acto reflejo. Yo no he dicho eso. No, estoy segura. Yo no le preguntaría eso a Sissi. Tendría que estar muy desesperada.

-Pues eso depende. Piensas mucho en él. Sabes todos sus movimientos. Como si…

-Los clasificaras.- dije en otro acto reflejo.

- Si. Mas o menos. Te quedas como ida pensando en él. No tienes mas espacio en la cabeza que para él. Te sientes perfecta con él al lado. No quieres separarte ni un instante de su compañía. Te dedicas horas a reprocharte que no te dice nada sobre lo guapa que vas. Te arreglas mas cuando estas delante de él, para que no te vea como si recién hubieses salido de una pelea… y bueno, no se. Supongo que la otra mitad de todo el tiempo te dedicas a reprocharte por que él. Bueno. Eso solo si es un amor no correspondido.

Pobre Sissi. Así es como debe sentirse en relación a Yumi y Ulrich. Que pena me daba en ese mismo instante.

-Gracias Sissi.- ya tenía tarea pendiente en clase, pensar en lo que me había dicho y relacionarlo de alguna manera conmigo y Odd.

-Espera. ¿No me vas a decir quien es el sujeto por el que suspiras?- me preguntó, pero yo ya me había ido con la mochila lo mas rápido que me habían permitido mis piernas. No quería que Sissi me acorralara y me sacara quien era ese tal… 'sujeto'.

Mientras corría, me di cuenta de una cosa. Que era Sábado. Una mañana de Sábado malgastada. Si Jeremie me viera ahora me echaría una bronca sobre la responsabilidad que tenemos para encontrar como acabar con XANA y etc, etc, etc. Seguro que Odd pondría esa cara de aburrido suya tan mona que solo sabe poner él.

Me reí yo misma a mi propio comentario al imaginármelo. Y ni si quiera tenía gracia. Esto se me va de las manos. Que alguien me explique como Odd Della Robia está todo el día metido en mi cabeza. O bueno, mejor que no. No tengo ganas de descubrir la verdad en estos instantes. Creo que se la respuesta.

Me dirigí a la Ermita. Es un buen lugar para despejar tus ideas. Lo recomiendo personalmente.

Deje la mochila en el suelo, sin fijarme muy bien por donde iba, y me senté en el suelo, al lado de una cama. Supuestamente la mia.

Bien Aelita, es hora de pensar. Piensa libremente. Ahora no hay nada que pueda impedirlo.

(Beep, beep!)

-Maldito movil.- refunfuñe por lo bajo.

-¿Aelita?- era Jeremie.

-¿Jeremie?- respondi con cautela. Seguro que estaba algo enfadado por la escenita de hoy.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-¿Sobre qué?- respondí inocentemente.

- Sobre… nosotros.- dijo enigmáticamente.

-Mmmm, ¿nosotros? No lo entiendo.- intenté escabullirme- Somos amigos, ¿no?

-Si, bueno, pero en realidad yo… bueno, quería hablar sobre otro tipo de categoría…

-Bueno… Pues…

- ¿Qué te parece ahora en la fábrica?- me cortó ansioso por mi respuesta.

-Pues ahora, me viene un poco mal, estoy en la Er…

- ¿En la Ermita? Voy yo si quieres. Es importante.

-En realidad, yo… estoy… pues… estoy estudiando, haciendo deberes, y me voy a ir en unos 5 minutos. Tengo muchas cosas ahora en la cabeza, y me vendría muy bien desconectar por un rato.

-¿Un rato?- parecía decepcionado.

-Si… hablamos mañana ¿de acuerdo? Adiós.- y colgué. No quería hablar con él ahora. No después de que estaba al borde de una aneurisma.

Me iba a dar un ataque como siguiera así. Necesitaba despejarme de dudas, aunque sospechara ya cual era la respuesta.

Pero si la respuesta era la que yo creía, ¿por qué tenía tanto miedo?

Entonces, si. Creo que ya es algo totalmente obvio. Estoy enamorada de Odd. Es un hecho. Y lo peor es que no se ni como, ni cuando, ni por qué. Pero lo estoy.


	2. Odd' day

.-.- Odd -.-.

Sonó el despertador y me caí de la cama. Técnicamente, ya he empezado con mal pie mi día. Estupendo.

Que diría ella si me viera en estos instantes tumbado en el suelo medio dormido aun y con ganas de llorar del golpe que me he metido.

Hasta me parece que me va a salir chichón.

Me levanté a trompicones del suelo, y preparé mi ropa. Presiento que hoy va ha ser un dia bien largo, y eso que solo es Sábado.

Me encontré a Ulrich en las duchas, y bajamos juntos a la Cafetería. Tenía un hambre que no veía, pero se me fue cuando la vi por la mañana con el ceño fruncido.

La pasaba algo. Era la típica cara que siempre ponía cuando no la salían las cuentas de algún problema de matemáticas o de física y química.

Sus ojos verdes tenían aire distraído hoy, concentrado en un objetivo. Supongo que estaría pensando (como Jeremie) como librarse de XANA.

Se sentó algo distraída aun. Pero nos saludó con una sonrisa. Ulrich no la estaba ni prestando atención.

-Hola Princesa – la saludé como todas las mañanas. Algo apesadumbrado solté- ¿sabes donde anda Jeremie?

-¿Quién?- me dijo con la mirada perdida. ¿Qué estaba mirándome tan fijamente?

- Jeremie, tu novio.- y sentí una punzada en el corazón y en el estómago cuando lo dije en voz alta. Nunca me había parado a pensarlo. Eran novios.

- No es mi novio- dijo algo irritada, mientras Jeremie se sentaba a su lado en la mesa. Huele a discusión.

-¿Quién no es tu novio?- preguntó como quien pregunta la hora.

¡Como puede preguntarlo tal cual! Estamos hablando de Aelita. Se supone que debería interesarse en… ¡Hey! Acaba de negar que sean novios, o ¿es cosa mia?

Pero, como no, Einstein estaba demasiado atento a su ordenador que no se dio cuenta de la respuesta de Aelita (un escueto tú que me ha devuelto el hambre perdido) hasta después de unos segundos, cuando ha vuelto a repetir la pregunta, pasando mi comentario por alto. Ni si quiera me acuerdo de que acabo de decir, aunque he intentado repetirlo, pero me ha cortado en medio de la frase.

-Si. Tú. Jeremie. No somos novios.- dijo ella. Y me dieron unas ganas irremediables de saltar de la alegría. Pero me contuve.

Últimamente me solían dar estas ganas de saltar cuando estaba con ella. O cuando hablaba con ella. Esto… Espera. Esto me suena de algo mucho. No será…

-Pero yo creía que… - me salió de repente, cuando todo se quedó en silencio.

-¿El qué? ¿Qué éramos novios? Siento comunicarte Odd, que estoy soltera sin compromiso alguno, esperando al amor con los brazos extendidos.- casi salto en el sitio de la alegría que me acaba de dar. Tengo unas ganas irremediables de saltar, chillar, y cantar como un poseso que Aelita y Jeremie no son la parejita feliz que yo pensaba.

Ulrich le preguntó algo a Aelita, pero yo estaba demasiado concentrado con mis pensamientos. Dio un trago, apurando el zumo de naranja que le quedaba, y salió de allí hecha una furia.

Empecé a volver a la tierra después de un largo rato de silencio, con mi tazón de cereales y el croissant de chocolate cuando Jeremie nos preguntó (o mas bien a mi, porque Ulrich ahora mismo está Dios sabe donde) que si no notábamos a Aelita mas rara de lo habitual.

-No. O si. De hecho, la noto como más perdida. Está todo el rato pensando en algo. Además… normalmente cuando la distraigo en clase me manda callar, pero… es verdad que ahora nos pasamos todas las horas hablando. ¿No os ha pasado? Está mas risueña.

-A mi me manda callar igualmente.- respondió Ulrich.

-A mi también.- dijo Jeremie taladrándome con la mirada.

Ahora fui yo quién apuró su zumo de naranja, mientras decía un escueto pero salvador de vidas 'ah'.

-¿Qué crees que la pasa Odd?- me dijo Jeremie preocupado.

-Mmmm no lo sé. Pueden ser muchas cosas. Es una chica, vete tu a saber que es lo que la pasa.

-Deberíamos hablar con Yumi para que la pregunte o algo.

-Mejor no. Ya tendrá hoy suficientes problemas con nuestro pequeño Romeo.- dije mirando a Ulrich.

-Algo tendremos que hacer.

Unas risotadas sonaron a nuestras espaldas. Sissi había llegado.

-Hola chicos, ¿qué tal estáis?- dijo con un tonito encantador mas falso que sus extensiones.

-Sissi, fuera. Que encima de tener que soportarte los días de diario, tener que soportarte los fines de semana, son suficientes.- la dije divertido.

-¿Esas tenemos eh? Pues entonces yo no os diré que la pasa a Aelita.

Me giré lo mas rápido que pude, a la par que Jeremie. ¿Qué la pasaba?

-Suéltalo ahora mismo, si no quieres que…

-Pues veréis- ha respondido demasiado rápido. Esto no nos va a gustar- resulta que su problema es un mal de amores. Me lo acaba de decir ahora mismo. Y ha sido algo inesperado, porque me ha pedido consejo sobre amor. He estado pensando que debería urgirla mucho un compromiso con alguien, porque se ha ido hasta con la mochila. ¿Tendría una cita? Me dijo que con un amigo tuyo. – dijo señalando a Jeremie- pero yo veo a Odd – dijo con desprecio en la voz- y a Ulrich contigo- finalizó mas tierna y babosa- y tu no eres porque me ha dicho que ya no le gustas.

¡Zas! En toda la boca. No se lo podría haber dicho de una manera mejor, o mas suave. He oído el corazón de Jeremie romperse a kilómetros de aquí.

-También me dijo que no eras tu, Ulrich, querido.- dijo coqueta- asique solo me quedas tu, Odd. Pero eres su primo. A no ser- añadió con tono burlón- que tengas mas 'amigos'.

Y se marchó como había venido, como una exhalación de risas histéricas. Parecía una loca, con Nicholas y Herb detrás de ella riéndose también.

Jeremie me miró como reprochándome algo. Pero yo no tenia ni idea. ¿Cómo iba a ser yo? Aelita enamorada de mi es como Jeremie sin un ordenador.

Aunque… bien mirado, Jeremie a veces no estaba en su ordenador, si no inventando. Siempre queda una salida para todo. A lo mejor mi idea no era tan descabellada. A lo mejor Aelita estaba enamorada de mi. A lo mejor, y solo a lo mejor…

¿En qué estarás pensando Odd? ¿No te das cuenta de que solo eres su amigo?

Pero últimamente me mira mucho. Y con cierta… ternura. Y además acabo de oír como solo habla conmigo en las clases, y Aelita para eso es una santa. Y también está lo que ha dicho Sissi. 'Un amigo de Jeremie', y Jeremie no es míster popularidad…

Debería hablar con ella.

Pero… ¿y que la digo? No tengo ni idea.

Lo mejor será empezar con un 'hola', y… emmm… mas tarde continuar con un '¿Qué tal?'. Pero eso me deja abierto un problema. ¿Por qué quiero hablar con Aelita? Para seguir confirmando que es mi amiga, ¿no? O tal vez… sea… porque…

No me lo puedo creer.

¿No será que Aelita me gusta?

No. Creo que no me gusta. Creo… que… estoy enamorado de ella.

Espera. Odd ¿enamorado? Eso es como decir que Aelita está enamorada de mi. Solo somos amigos y…

Espera. A lo mejor los milagros existen y ella esté enamorada de mi. Como yo lo estoy yo de ella.


	3. Aelita's thoughts

^-^ Aelita ^-^

Estaba estudiando cuando oí un sonido cerca de mi.

Bueno, decir que estaba estudiando era un poco cara dura, porque llevaba media hora intentando leer la primera frase y no sabía ni de que era el libro. Lo había cogido al azar. Pero en mi interior aun seguía pensando mis recién nuevos sentimientos por Odd.

Y como recién salido de la nada, un Odd algo pensativo apareció delante de mi. ¿Pensativo? ¿Odd pensando? ¿El qué?

O… ¿en quién? ¿Seré yo?

-Hola.- dijo un algo dubitativo.

-Hola- le respondí yo con una sonrisa- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Mmm, bien. Supongo. Estaba intentando buscarte, y pensé que estarías aquí.

¿Odd me buscaba? Me sentí flotar. Pero luego recapacité y caí de bruces. ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… hoy Sissi ha venido a la Cafetería y nos ha contado que estabas con algún problemilla 'amoroso'- dijo algo tímido- y me preguntaba si no estarás así por… esto… por… - sonrío algo mas, y luego parecía arrepentido- por… ¡Jeremie! Como estabas hoy tan rara con él…

Ahora si que me había dado un buen golpe contra el suelo. Y menudo golpetazo.

-Pues, la verdad es que si que tengo algún problema, pero… no es con Jeremie, aunque si que tiene algo que ver, pero en realidad es con… - cerré los ojos fuertemente- contigo.

La cara de Odd fue un poema. Los ojos como platos al principio, dejaron sitio a una hermosa sonrisa, y finalmente se acercó a mi.

-¿Y eso por qué, princesa?- me dijo algo mas suelto.

Enrojecí un poco, y luego le di la espalda. Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza. Maldita Sissi.

Ahora se acercó mas a mi, y me abrazó por la espalda. Sentí como si un montón de mariposas intentaran salir de mi estómago a la vez, y me di la vuelta yo para enfrentarlo a la cara.

Cuando le di la cara, él dio un respingo, y luego me abrazó mas fuerte contra él. Sentía que se podría destruir el mundo, mientras que yo siguiera en sus brazos.

Me miraba a los ojos como descifrándolos con su mirada, pero yo estaba en blanco, y solo podía verlo tan cerca de mi, que hasta podía notar su aliento en mi cara, y no me ayudaba nada a pensar con claridad. Me daban ganas de besarlo ahí mismo, pero estaba paralizada.

No podría moverme ni aunque Jeremie nos pillara así. Tampoco hubiera querido.

Tampoco me hubiera importado.

Noté que se iba acercando cada vez mas hacia mi. Miraba mis labios y luego me miraba a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, aunque yo realmente no sabia ni donde estaba.

Se acercó tanto que quedamos unos centímetros de distancia. Malditos esos escasos 4 centímetros.

Y entonces, sin pensarlo si quiera, me acerqué yo a él esos centímetros, rozando sus labios con los míos, titubeante, pero cuando él notó los míos sobre los suyos, me respondió con mas ahínco.

Cerré los ojos para disfrutar el momento. Él debió pensar algo parecido, y también los cerró.

Coloqué mis brazos en su cuello y lo atraje más a mi.

Él, de su parte, puso sus manos en mi cintura, y me apretó mas contra él (si es que se podía aun mas).

Mis piernas empezaron a temblar, y me sentía desfallecer en sus brazos. Estaba realmente a gusto.

De repente noté algo mojado en mis labios. Su lengua pedía permiso para entrar en mi boca, y la abrí sistemáticamente para recibirlo.

Después de unos instantes así, me retiré un poco para respirar. Nos separamos muy poco, y lo miré a los ojos.

Desteñían alegría, energía y ternura.

-Odd- susurré en su oído- estás muy despeinado.

Estaba realmente gracioso. Tenía el pelo desordenado y cara de embobado.

-Pues deberías verte tú- me respondió él en mi oído. Me pilló algo de sorpresa, y me hacia cosquillas muy agradables.

No quise regañar mas, y lo volvía besar, mas fuerte que antes. Solté un leve suspiro cuando su lengua volvió a entrar en mi boca, y empezaba a pelear contra la mía.

Y en medio de todo eso, mi móvil empezó a sonar (como no), y como salido de la nada, un fantasma que me parecía lejano me contestó: Jeremie.

No quería ni cogérselo, pero me pareció de muy mala educación. Incluso XANA podría estar atacando.

-¿Si?- pregunté algo casual.

-Aelita, oye… verás… realmente querría hablar contigo. ¿Te importaría que fuera yo a la Ermita hora, y dejarlo todo resuelto ya? ¿No estarás enfadada no?

-Mejor no vengas Jeremie, ya me iba a mi habitación.- dije con una sonrisa en los labios y guiñando un ojo a Odd, mientras él me guiñaba de vuelta.


	4. Odd's thoughts

^-^Odd ^-^

Me pregunté donde podría estar Aelita. Y me imaginé que estaría en la fábrica. A medio camino me arrepentí, porque me estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Decidí ir a la Ermita a ver si podía despejarme y después hablar con ella.

Una piedrecita apareció en mi camino y le di una pequeña patada, hasta llegar a la Ermita. Me estaba dando una vuelta por la casa medio destruida, cuando llegué a la habitación de Aelita en aquel tiempo, y decidí entrar porque había una cama, y podría tumbarme un rato a pensar que podría decirle en cuanto la viera. Pero para mi sorpresa, la muchacha pelirrosa estaba ahí, como esperándome con un libro de Ciencias en el regazo, sentada en el suelo.

Esto iba a ser legendario.

-Hola- la dije tono dudoso. No sabia que estaba allí.

-Hola- me respondió ella con una sonrisa cálida- ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mmm, bien. Supongo. Estaba intentando buscarte, y pensé que estarías por aquí.

Ya no sé ni lo que digo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de donde estaba. Pero mis piernas reaccionaron solas y me llevaron enfrente de Aelita, que mientras se levantaba me miraba esperando algo mas de mi.

-Bueno… hoy Sissi ha venido a la Cafetería y nos ha contado que estabas con algún problemilla 'amoroso'- dije algo tímido- y me preguntaba si no estarás así por… esto… por… - ¡dilo!- por… ¡Jeremie! Como estabas hoy tan rara con él…- soy idiota.

-Pues, la verdad es que si que tengo algún problema, pero… no es con Jeremie, aunque si que tiene algo que ver, pero en realidad es con… - cerró los ojos fuertemente- contigo.

Me quedé estático. Asique estaba así por mi, ¿no? Estaba enamorada de mi, si no, ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

-¿Y eso por qué, princesa?- le respondí consciente de las posibilidades que tenía ahora mismo.

Podía besarla. Podía besarla. O también podía besarla. Las tres me parecían una buena opción.

Se dio la vuelta sonrojada, y yo la abracé por la espalda.

Se dio de nuevo la vuelta con cautela. Me miro tímida a los ojos, y esperó.

Yo me estaba poniendo algo nervioso, y no sabía que hacer. Si besarla sin mas, o esperar unos segundos para que ella se diera cuentas de mis intenciones, y que se pudiera escapar si no era lo que yo me pensaba que era.

La miraba a los ojos, y luego a sus labios. Me estaba tentando muchísimo. Y me acerqué poco a poco hasta quedar a una distancia prudente y mortificante.

Aelita parecía haberse ido del mundo, y espontáneamente, acercó sus labios a los mios, y cerró los ojos.

Una oleada de alegría me invadió, y fue remplezada por una sensación en mi estómago. Como si me hubieran dado un puñetazo en la barriga.

La apresé por la cintura, y ella a mi por el cuello. Profundicé un poco el beso, y ella se dejo.

Mas tarde (y con ella enredada totalmente en mi pelo) me atreví un poco mas, y abrí mi boca para intentar meter mi lengua en la suya. Lo cual fue aceptado primorosamente.

Y después de unos segundos perfectos, se retiró para respirar, y me miró a los ojos.

Estaba muy graciosa. Tenía algunas ojeras por falta de sueño. También tenía los ojos algo hinchados, al igual que los labios. El pelo lo tenía también algo despeinado (obra mia).

-Odd-dijo en mi oído- estás muy despeinado. Me dijo con una sonrisita.

Me hacía cosquillas en la oreja. Tenía una sonrisa muy bonita.

-Pues deberías verte tu.- le respondí algo altanero. Yo tendría el pelo así por sus manitas, pero ella no se quedaba atrás.

Y con una pequeña carcajada me volvió a besar, ahora mas fuertemente. Y me gustó. Mucho.

La sentía temblar por mi beso (no muy inocente) y me estaba dejando la piel en el beso. Uno de los mejores que he tenido o que tendré.

Pero justo cuando dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro (y mi ego había subido considerablemente) sonó su teléfono móvil.

¿Y quién era? Jeremie, por supuesto.

Pesado, aguafiestas. Incluso Aelita duda en cogerlo y dejarlo como estaba, pero finalmente lo cogió.

No se que la estaba diciendo pero se estaba a medias sonriendo, a medias preocupada. A lo mejor los milagros solo existen en mi imaginación, y esto es un precioso sueño.

-Mejor no vengas Jeremie, ya me iba a mi habitación.

Me quedé boquiabierto. Le había mentido a Jeremie.

Y no solo eso, si no que me guiñaba un ojo con picardía, y sonreía muy divertida.

Lo único que atiné a hacer fue sonreírle de vuelta y devolverle el guiño.

Definitivamente el dia ha sido mejor de lo que pensaba. Muchísimo mejor.

Un tanto largo, pero, siempre hay una recompensa ¿no?


	5. Kiss him!

*.^Aelita^.*

Colgué y sonreí a Odd, que me miraba algo sorprendido.

Cuando salió de su asombro, me volvió a apretar junto a él, y me besó dulcemente en los labios.

Nos sentamos en la cama, pegando nuestras espaldas en la pared, y yo apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro.

Me abrazó y me acarició el pelo.

-¿Asi qué engañando a Einstein, eh?- me preguntó sarcástico.

Enrojecí. No solía mentir a no ser que fuera totalmente necesario.

-Solo un poco. Es una mentira piadosa, asi que no cuenta.

-¿Igual que la mentirita de 'somos primos'?- preguntó divertido.

-Pues… eso es una necesidad.

-Una necesidad- repitió riéndose de mi.

Me separé de él y lo miré con reproche.

-A lo mejor se me ha pegado el mentir por tu culpa.

Río aún mas fuerte que antes, aunque intentaba contenerse.

-¿Cómo se te va a pegar, si no te he dicho ninguna?

-Pues por el mismo sitio que las sueltas.

-¿Por la boca?- sonrío.

Asentí, y lo besé. Me cogió por la cabeza muy suavemente, y me acercó algo contra él.

Cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya tenía el control del beso, e introducía con cuidado su lengua en mi boca.

Y después de unos segundos, se alejó, y me miró. Le devolví la mirada. Sonrío y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-¿Qué crees que diría Jeremie si te viera ahora?- me dijo. Me pilló totalmente desprevenida. No sabía muy a que venía esa pregunta.

-Pues… no lo se. Supongo que se enfadaría conmigo… y contigo.- le respondí confundida- ¿por qué preguntas?

-¿Crees que deberíamos contarles a todos esto?- me preguntó un tanto serio.

Me quedé callada unos instantes meditando la respuesta. ¿Quería? A mi me daba igual, pero prefería contarle antes a Jeremie que estaba saliendo con Odd.

Era una pregunta muy complicada.

- Por un lado, si. Pero por el otro…

Asintió.

-Deberías hablar primero con Jeremie.- me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

Agradecí su empatía. Con Odd era muy fácil todo.

Estuvimos un rato abrazándonos (y besándonos ^^), cuando miré mi móvil, y vi que era tardísimo.

Nos habíamos perdido la comida, y quedaba muy poco para la cena. Teníamos que volver INMEDIATAMENTE.

-¡Odd! Tenemos que marcharnos ¡ya!- dije alarmada.

-¿Y qué?- dijo despreocupado- Ni que fuera la hora de comer ya…

-Claro que no, porque ya ha pasado. ¡Es la hora de cenar!

Abrió los ojos mucho, y empezó a levantarse (aunque no había ninguna gana).

Salimos rápido de la Ermita. Odd llevaba mi mochila, y yo le cogía de la mano.

-¿Qué les vamos a decir?- pregunté, intentando llevar el ritmo rápido de Odd.

-Podemos decir que… ¡te torciste un tobillo! Si… Mira, dirás que estabas estudiando por el bosque porque con Sissi en el cuarto no podías concentrarte. Y cuando ya fue la hora de la comida te levantaste, y te tropezaste haciéndote daño en el tobillo. Y como eres muy orgullosa, no llamaste, hasta que te encontré yo por el bosque.

-¿Y qué hacías tu en el bosque?- dije, intentando memorizar lo que Odd me acababa de decir.

-Practicar con el monopatín.

Asentí levemente.

-Anda un poco cojita, para que nadie sospeche.

Después de un buen rato caminando, llegamos a la Academia, y fuimos a la enfermería.

"-Si decimos que te has tropezado y te has hecho daño, y no vas a la enfermería, es un poco tontería intentar mentirles."- dijo Odd sagaz. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido.

En la enfermería la enfermera felicitó a Odd por haberme ayudado y encontrado, y yo tuve que aguantar una reprochina por no querer llamar.

Me puso un vendaje, aunque me dijo que ya no lo tenía tan mal como parecía.

Si. Sigo preguntándome como narices se ha creído esa trola.

Fuimos a la Cafetería. Ulrich y Jeremie, nos esperaban preocupados.

-¿Dónde estabais?- preguntó Jeremie nada mas me senté en su lado- Te llamé y no me contestaste. Además vine aquí, y no estabas.- me miró finalmente con reproche.

-Bueno, Einstein, si te dignas a mirar el tobillo de Aelita, te darás cuenta de que está vendado.- dijo Odd burlón- Pero no te preocupes. Yo estoy perfectamente.

-¿Venda?- dijo Jeremie con una cara de preocupación alarmante.

-No. Si yo estoy muy bien, Einstein. No tengo ningún rasguño. La verdad es que he tenido que cargar con la mochila de Aelita, que parecía que llevaba piedras, pero por lo demás, no me puedo que—

-¡De ti no hablo!- dijo Jeremie, intentando que le enseñara mi tobillo.

-Te pesó tanto la mochila porque eres un flacucho.-dijo Ulrich sonriendo.

-¡No es verdad! Odd no es flacucho, es 'esbelto' – dije yo algo enfadada. En seguida me di cuenta de que Jeremie y Ulrich me miraban con los ojos abiertos, interrogantes- estuvo cargando conmigo también.-solté sin pensar casi.

-¿Asi qué Odd es 'esbelto', eh?- dijo Ulrich aun mas burlón- esa si que es nueva tío. ¿Haces pesas?

-Claro que si. Y además puedo demostrártelo cuando quieras.- dijo tan tranquilo.

-¿Pero por qué no estabas en tu cuarto?- dijo Jeremie.

-Bueno, yo me fui a estudiar a la Ermita, y cuando terminé, me… me tropecé. No quería que os preocuparais, asique no llamé. Pero tenía el volumen bajo, porque estaba estudiando. Luego Odd me encontró.

-¿Y qué hacías tu por el bosque?- le dijo Jeremie de mala manera.

-¿Tu qué crees?- dijo- Practicar con el monopatín.

-¿Y dónde está?

Temblé. Nos iban a pillar.

-No puedo entrar con él aquí, Jeremie. Como no quieras que me lo requisen… Además, practiqué con el de la fábrica. No quería llevar nada para que me estorbara.

Jeremie parecía dudar. Iba a preguntar otra cosa, cuando dije.

-Bueno, estamos intentando comer, Jeremie. Deja de atosigarnos. Odd me ha tenido que cargar por todo el bosque y estará hambriento. Y yo también tengo mucha hambre.


	6. Kiss her!

.-

Por la noche a penas pude dormir. Me sentía en una estúpida nube. No me gustaba la sensación de estar con cara de bobo, y apenas saber que decir. Me molestaba. Nunca me había pasado.

Pero en mi interior me gustaba saber que ella se podría sentir igual que yo. Eso significaría que estábamos en el mismo barco, y que me quería.

Habíamos estado un dia entero juntos. Y yo me lo había pasado genial, la verdad (;) ).

¡Además! Había regañado a Ulrich por haberme dicho 'escuálido'. Si, definitivamente, era perfecta.

Cuando me fui a levantar me dolía la cabeza horrores. No había dormido muy bien, así que, supuse que tenía una especie de 'resaca'.

Me levanté y me bañé. Luego fui a desayunar con Ulrich. Siempre éramos los primeros en bajar. Luego, Aelita y Jeremie solían bajar juntos.

Pero hoy Jeremie, ha bajado solo. Cuando Ulrich le ha preguntado donde estaba Aelita, le ha contestado algo molesto que no había querido bajar todavía, que tenía cosas que hacer.

-¡Mujeres!- dijo Ulrich- a saber que estará haciendo. Seguro que 'la tarea pendiente' que tiene es maquillarse.- problemas en el Paraíso con Yumi.

-No creo. A Aelita no le gusta maquillarse. Seguro que tiene un buen motivo.- genial Odd, te van a pillar como hables sin pensar en lo que dices.

Jeremie y Ulrich me miraron extraño.

-Bueno, es mi amiga. Y se la nota que nunca lleva maquillaje. Como Yumi. Es algo que se nota.- farfullé.

De repente oí como Aelita se acercaba a mi alegre. Muy alegre. Tenia unas ganas irremediables de levantarme y darla un beso, pero me contuve. Muy a duras penas.

-¿Qué tal está mi salvador?-dijo tan alegre, sentándose encima de mi.

-Yo muy bien, como siempre. Me duele algo la cabeza, pero bueno… gajes del oficio. ¿Tu qué tal, princesa?- le dije ante la mirada de un Jeremie rojo de furia, y un Ulrich boquiabierto.

-Bien. A mi también me duele algo la cabeza. Normal. Con todo lo que nos gritamos.- me guiñó un ojo.

-Si. Claro. - ¿qué me había perdido?

-Bueno Aelita, ¿qué tal tu cita de ayer? Viniste muy tarde a la Cafeteria.- Sissi estaba detrás de nosotros.

-¿Qué cita?- preguntó incrédula.

-Tu cita, no lo niegues. ¿O no te acuerdas de lo que me contaste ayer?- la dijo burlona.

-Pues, en primer lugar, yo no te comenté nada de ninguna cita. Y en segundo lugar, todo lo que te dije era mentira.

-¿Mentira?- dijo ella sin creérselo.

-¡Por supuesto!- dije yo, intentando ayudar a Aelita- Hicimos una apuesta. Yo le dije que tu eras una cotilla, y que no te aguantarías un secreto de ninguna de las maneras. Y ella me dijo que no. Gané. Gracias Sissi.- le dije con una aire de superioridad.

Aelita se quitó de encima, y se sentó a mi lado (y no al de Jeremie, como siempre). Empezó a comer de su bandeja. ¿Llevaba una bandeja cuando vino? No me había dado ni cuenta. Culpa de sus ojos verdes.

Empezamos a comer, aunque yo no tenía muchas ganas. El dolor de cabeza era algo que me desconcentraba de todo, pero con Aelita al lado, podría hacer un esfuerzo.

-¿Odd?- me dijo Jeremie- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Supongo que…- miré a Ulrich, desconcertado, y después a Aelita, que me decía que no con la cabeza- no. Tengo mucho hambre, y tengo que estudiar para el examen de Lengua, que no se si tu habrás empezado, pero yo no.

-¿Odd? ¿Estudiar? ¿En la misma palabra sin un 'no'? ¿Dónde está mi mejor amigo, y qué has hecho con él?- dijo Ulrich.

-Es que son los exámenes finales. Si los apruebo, no tengo nada que recuperar en Vacaciones. Lo bueno de que la tercera evaluación sea global.

-Si es Global, entrará todo el libro.- dijo Ulrich apesadumbrado.

-Si, pero hay muchas cosas que no van a poder entrar, y vamos a descarte. Se te van a quedar en cuatro hojas, ya lo verás.- le respondí.

Acabé de desayunar, y me fui. Aelita también había terminado, y se marchó conmigo. Subí las escaleras y le dije que me acompañara al cuarto.

-Odd, ten mucho cuidado. Jeremie esta mañana me hizo un total interrogatorio sobre lo que hicimos ayer.- me dijo.

No me sorprendia nada. Bastante hizo con callarse y dejarnos cenar tranquilamente.

- ¿Vamos a la Ermita?- le dije con una sonrisa pícara- para estudiar, claro.

-¿Estudiar? Odd Della Robia, hacen falta mas que eso para engañarme. Pero coge tu libro de Lengua, por si acaso Jeremie nos viene hacer una visita.

Cogí mi libro, y nos fuimos al bosque. Me di cuenta perfectamente de cómo Jeremie nos seguía con la mirada. Creo que Aelita también, porque empezó a hablar un poco mas bajo.

En la Ermita ya, nos fuimos a la habitación de ayer. Me senté con la espalda en la pared, encima de la cama, y Aelita se amoldó a mi, abrazándome.

-Declaro oficialmente empezada nuestra primera Cita de Estudio.- dije con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Cita de Estudio? ¿Primera?- me miró algo desconcertada.

-¿No sabes que es una Cita de Estudio?- dije aun mas sorprendido.

-No.

-Pues es… esto: - y la besé. Un beso desesperado. ¡Cuánto tiempo sin probar sus labios!

-¡Odd! Se supone que estamos estudiando.- dijo Aelita ligeramente sonrosada. Se veía preciosa.

-Eso es una Cita de Estudio. Cogemos un libro con el pretexto de estudiar, pero en realidad solo estamos los dos juntos, besándonos.- le dije- Pero no le digas eso a Jeremie. Creo que sabe lo que es.

Se rió un poco.

-En ese caso, creo que me van a gustar tus Citas de Estudio. Y espero que no sea solo la primera.- me dijo, y capturó mis labios.

Me dio un vahído, y un vuelco el estómago. Esta chica me iba a volver loco. La besé de vuelta, y me hice con su boca como siempre. Introduje con cuidado mi lengua es su boca, y ella soltó un pequeño suspiro. Me cogió del cuello y yo de la cintura. Nos pasamos así un buen rato: entre beso y frase del libro.

Me gustaba hacerla reir, y que ella se sonrojara cuando le decía lo guapa que estaba y la suerte que tenía de tenerme como su novio.

Con su sonrisa hacía que me temblaran las piernas, y con su sonrojo hacía que mi mente se volviera de color blanco y que no supiera ni donde estaba, ni como me llamaba, ni nada. Solo que estaba con ella, y que ella estaba conmigo. Y que era mia. Y que yo era suyo.

Estaba tan a gusto que me podría haber quedado dormido, pero me obligaba a estudiar. Pobre ilusa. Cree que estoy haciendo caso.

-¿Y de que generación es Jorge Guillén?- me preguntó de repente. No la estaba escuchando desde hacia rato. Solo la miraba embobado.

-De la del veintisiete.- dije sistemáticamente.

Sonrió. Creo que he acertado. ¡Increíble! Y como recompensa me dio un beso en los labios.


	7. Studing, or kissing?

-^.Aelita.^-

¡He conseguido lo que nadie ha conseguido nunca! ¡Odd estudiando! Además con una facilidad que me sorprende. Pensé que tardaría horas en estudiar con él el primer tema, y solo nos ha llevado una media hora, besos incluidos.

No, si al final va a ser que se hace el tonto y todo…

Llevamos una hora estudiando y Jeremie me ha llamado cinco veces, dos temas de literatura y un montón de besos (cada cual mejor que el anterior, todo hay que decirlo).

Seguro que no tarda mas que un cuarto de hora en volver a llamar.

Se que debería decirle que estoy saliendo con Odd, y que estoy muy a gusto con él, y que es muy posible que no corté con él en mucho tiempo, pero creo que es demasiado pronto.

No me gusta ver la ilusión banal que tiene en sus ojos al intentar conquistarme con sus proezas tan distinguidas.

Hoy por la mañana estuvo hablando conmigo y me estuvo contando con detalle como había estado toda la noche creando un sistema de localización para que ni siquiera tenga que llamarle. ¡Está loco! Finalmente le tuve que echar de la habitación diciéndole que tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Es increíble las cosas que Odd y Jeremie tienen en común, porque no tienen ninguna. Es impensable.

Jeremie es estudioso, un cerebrito, muy timido, muy dado en su trabajo, controlador, se preocupa por todo, y un perfeccionista. Y lo raro es que cuando estaba en Lyoko me encantaban esas cualidades.

Sin embargo…

Odd es independiente, egocéntrico, muy vago, muy guapo, inteligente para unas cosas pero para otras no tanto, un bromista, y muy simpático. Es considerablemente atento, se preocupa sin asfixiarte y confía en ti. Y esto último cada vez que Jeremie me llama lo valoro mas.

Digamos que los dos tienen su encanto.

Sin embargo Odd tiene algo que Jeremie no tendrá: iniciativa. Jeremie apenas me tocaba o rozaba se ponía muy rojo, algo adorable, pero era por eso que evitaba cualquier contacto físico. Y de Odd ya ni hablo, que tengo agujetas en la lengua.

Es bonito verlo cerca de mi y sentirlo tan cerca sin estar tan lejos como con Jeremie. Jeremie, aunque estaba siempre a mi lado, lo sentía lejos. Abstraído en sus inventos y en la destrucción de XANA. Y no digo que no sea importante, pero yo se suponía que también lo era.

Aunque Odd no tiene autocontrol. Llevamos toda la tarde estudiando, y no me deja ningún respiro (literalmente). Pero es una manía que me gusta de él.

-A ver Odd, entonces, Cinco horas con Mario es…- dije después de mirar el libro un par de segundos.

-De Miguel Delibes. Y es uno de los textos mas importantes del ex…- empezó a decir él.

¡Ring, ring! Increíble, ni un cuarto de hora. Solo diez minutos ha tardado en llamar.

-¡Aelita! Soy yo, Jeremie, ven a la fábrica, rápido. XANA está atacando otra vez.- me dijo Jeremie alterado.

-¡En seguida voy! Estoy con Odd, ahora mismo vamos para allá.- le respondí.

-¡NO!- me dijo él- quiero decir, es que… creo que me he equivocado. Es que, XANA ha enviado unos monstruos al Sector del Hielo, pero no está haciendo nada. Lo siento.- me dijo. Y colgó.

-¿XANA?- me preguntó Odd cerrando el libro.

-No. Al parecer se ha equivocado. Unos monstruos han ido al Sector del Hielo, pero no estaba atac—

¡Ring, ring!

-¿Jeremie? Estoy intentando estudiar.- le dije un poco malhumorada.

-¿Estás con Odd? ¿Por qué?- me dijo algo molesto.

-¡Estudiando Jeremie! ¡Estamos estudiando!- le respondí- Odd me ha pedido ayuda, porque ni siquiera empezó a estudiar.

-No me gusta que estés todo el rato con él. Ayer apenas nos vimos, y hoy tampoco parece que vaya a ser diferente. No habéis ido a comer tampoco.

-Bueno, Odd me ha pedido ayuda, y como mi amigo, le estoy ayudando. No veo que hay de malo en eso. Y que conste que no te tiene que molestar.- le dije muy molesta.

-Yo solo lo decía. Deberías ayudarme con el programa para acabar definitivamente con XANA.- me dijo él.

-¿No dijiste que podías tu solo? Además, últimamente no ataca, asi que…

-¡Por eso mismo! Hay que aprovechar estos momentos para poder recuperar las fuerzas.

-Vale, Jeremie, pero ahora mismo estoy estudiando, y no puedo permitirme suspender, no me lo perdonaría. Asi que, ahora si. Adiós, Jeremie.- y ahora colgué yo.

Odd me miró un poco preocupado. Supongo que mi cara era un autentico poema. No quería ni imaginarme el aspecto de enfadada que tenía.

Me abrazó un poco, y me hizo apoyar mi cabeza en su hombro, y me acarició el pelo.

De repente sonó un trueno. Luego se vió otro rayo, y por último, otro trueno.

Di un respingo a su lado, y me aferré mas a él. Odiaba las tormentas. No me acostumbraba a ese sonido.

Odd pareció notarlo, y hizo ademán de burlarse de mi, pero sonó otro trueno, y me vio tan asustada, que lo dejó estar, y me abrazó mas fuerte.

Empezó a llover.

-Aelita- me dijo- si me aprietas mas no voy a poder respirar.

Lo miré y aflojé un poco, pero otra vez sonó otro trueno, y esta vez hasta di un gritito y un saltito en su dirección, escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho, intentando no gritar mas fuerte.

-Ya está, ya está. No es nada, solo es una tormentita de nada. Es muy bonito.

-¡No es bonito! Es horrible. Parece que se va a romper el cielo.

Me levantó la cabeza e hizo que lo mirara.

-Eso es porque no has visto lo divertido que puede ser jugar bajo la lluvia.

Se levantó, y me cogió de la mano y tiró de mi, para que lo siguiera. Lo seguí un poco a regañadientes.

Volvió a sonar otro trueno, y me subí (literalmente) encima de él.

Rió, y me dijo al oído que a partir de ahora le gustarían el doble las tormentas por todos los abrazos que le estaba dando.

Le di un codazo en las cotillas y me bajé de sus brazos.

Me abrazó por la espalda, y me guió hacia fuera de la Ermita.

Llovía a mares. Y la verdad es que sentir el agua en mi cabeza me estaba calmando el dolor de cabeza tan insoportable que tenía desde por la mañana.

Me animó con un gesto a que lo volviera a seguir.

Me volvió a abrazar en medio del jardín de la Ermita, y entonces sonó de nuevo otro maldito trueno.

Me agarré con fuerza a él, y me dijo:

-Aelita, sígueme.- y empozó a hacer una especie de baile.

Y sin comerlo ni beberlo, estábamos bailando debajo de la lluvia. Empapándonos. Más de lo que ya estábamos.

Y yo me fui relajando. Apoyé mi cabeza otra vez en su pecho, y bailé con él, totalmente indiferente a los truenos.


	8. Learning important and new things

;._Odd_.;

Creo que hoy ambos hemos aprendido dos cosas.

Aelita supongo que aprendió a que una tormenta no tiene nada de malo.

Yo, que la literatura no es tan aburrida.

Ambos, que bailar debajo de la lluvia con dolor de cabeza previo, es una mala idea.

Muy bonito, y muy romántico, si. Pero el resfriado que tenemos los dos es el peor que he tenido en toda mi vida.

Me duele la cabeza horrores. Tengo mocos a poco que respiro. He gastado tantos paquetes de pañuelos que ya he perdido la cuenta. Y cada vez que trago saliva, me duele horrores. Me paso todo el rato estornudando, y cuando no, tosiendo. Tengo fiebre, y creo que me voy a morir.

Y si. Yo soy el principal culpable. Pero aun así, mereció la pena.

Estaba realmente preciosa con el pelo mojado, estaba empapada, y muy sonrojada. Estaba pegada a mi, y yo a ella.

Lo mejor fue el beso que nos dimos. Es el mejor que he tenido, y ahora hablo en serio. Todavía siento un puñetazo en el estómago. Lo tengo revuelto. Pero no se si es que tengo ganas de vomitar, o es del beso. Creo que de lo segundo, con replicas del primero.

He ido a ver a Aelita a su habitación, con la buena suerte que he encontrado a la enfermera dándola el medicamento a Aelita.

-¡Odd Della Robia! ¿Qué haces en la zona de las chicas?- me dijo enfadada.

-Es que… estaba preocupado por mi primita.- y era verdad, ¿eh?

Se le suavizó la cara, y sus ojos denotaron un leve orgullo.

-¡Qué primo tan bueno tienes, Aelita!- le dijo a Aelita.

Sonreí inocentemente.

-¿Podría quedarse Odd conmigo en la habitación? ¡Me aburro muhco!- hizo un puchero infantil la mar de bonito. Recé para que dijera que sí.

-La verdad- dijo la enfermera- es que me vendría muy bien teneros juntitos. Hay un montón de chicos que están constipados. Ayer hubo un partido de fútbol, y como no, todos están resfriados. Y siendo la única chica… Pero con tu primo está bien. Ve a su habitación, si quieres.- dijo con una sonrisa.

Menuda suerte que tengo.

-¡Ah! Odd, ya que estás aquí, tomate tu medicina.- señaló a una bandeja en la mesita de al lado de la cama de Aelita.

La tomé, y Aelita se levantó. Se puso el albornoz. Se llevó el móvil, y nos fuimos a mi habitación. La dejé que se metiera en mi cama, y yo me metí después.

Se abrazó a mi, y luego estornudó.

-Jesús, princesa.- le dije. Y estornudé yo.

-Jesús, Odd.- me dijo ella, sonriendo.

Al poco rato nos quedamos dormidos.

Nos despertó el sonido del timbre del recreo.

Me encontraba mucho mejor. Aelita estaba de mejor humor también, y aprovechando la ocasión, le dije:

-¿Qué tal si empezamos nuestra Segunda Cita de Estudio?

Aelita sonrió, y aceptó con la cabeza muy alegre. Luego me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Me levanté algo turbado de la cama y cogí el libro de Literatura.

-¿Dónde nos quedamos ayer?- le pregunté.

-En el tema… 3. Si. En el tema 3.- dijo ella, y comenzó a relatarme algunas características.

Esta vez si que no me estoy enterando de nada. Aparte de que estoy con fiebre, al lado de ella, me siento perdido.

Ni ella se está enterando.

Después de que finalizaran las clases vino Ulrich al cuarto. Mierda. No había caído en que compartíamos habitación. Llegó acompañado de Jeremie y Yumi.

-¡Odd! ¿Sabes dónde está Aelita?- dijo Jeremie muy preocupado.

Paremos un momento, e imaginemos como es la escena.

Mi cuarto. Yo y Aelita medio tumbados en la cama con aspecto de dormidos. Aelita sonrojada, y con los labios hinchados. Yo totalmente despeinado. Abrazados y con el libro de Literatura en el regazo. Yumi, Ulrich y Jeremie en la puerta.

Ahora ya podemos seguir con la historia.

-¡Aelita!- gritó Yumi.- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-Hola a ti también Yumi. Yo bien, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tu? ¿Tu vida? ¿Bien?- le dije sonriendo de lado.

-¡Odd! Déjate de chistes.- dijo Ulrich.

Llaman a la puerta. Entra la enfermera. Nos mira y pone cara de 'que lindos', y luego mira al resto alegremente.

Pone una bandejita en mi mesita de noche, y dice:

-¡Chicos! ¡Estáis estudiando! Estáis enfermos. ¿Qué parte de reposo no habéis entendido?- dijo alegremente.

-Es que tenemos mucho que estudiar…- dijo Aelita.

-¡Nada de estudiar! Estáis enfermos. ¿Y vosotros- dijo mirando a los chicos- no molesteis eh? Están enfermos y tienen que descansar.- finalizó, hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano, y se marchó tan rápido como había venido.

-¡Odd!

-¿Si?- dije como si no quería la cosa, cogiendo nuestra medicina.

-¿Qué hace Aelita aquí?- me preguntó Jeremie.

-Pues, es que resulta que me aburría. Y como ella estaba también malita, fui a su habitación. Y estaba la enfermera, y le pedí que viniera aquí. Luego ella dijo uq esi, y aquí estamos, estudiando Literatura.

-¡No me refería a eso!- dijo Jeremie desesperado.

-Pues entonces no se a quñe te refieres, Einstein.- le dije sonriéndole.

-Creo- interrumpió Yumi- a que se refiere a qué haceís en la misma cama, abrazados.

-Pues, es que me estaba mareando un poco.- dijo Aelita con toda su inociencia- y Odd me a abrazado para ver si estaba bien. Me pareció de mala educación coger la cama de Ulrich, le puedo pegar los gérmenes a la cama y Ulrich se pondría malo.- dijo un poco mas alegre.

-¡Ah! A ver empezado por ahí.- dijo Yumi.

Y con esa contestación, empezaron a hablar de que tal les había ido el dia.

Jeremie aun tenía un montón de preguntas que hacernos. Siempre tiene un montón de preguntas que hacer. Se le veía aun algo sospechoso hacia nosotros, pero disimulamos el miedo a que hiciera otra pregunta.

Y seguramente no la hizo porque estaban Yumi y Ulrich delante, y no querría parecer un obseso.

Pero se le veía bien claro que nada mas nos pillara solos (o incluso a Aelita sola) nos iba a preguntar algo.

Y temía esa pregunta. No quería que Aelita se sintiera mal.


	9. Yumi's questions

¨-Aelita-¨

No quería irme de la habitación porque intuía que Jeremie me seguiría y me haría un interrogatorio.

Así que le dije a Yumi si me acompañaba al servicio, y después irme a mi habitación y rezar porque Sissi estuviera allí.

-¿Aelita? ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- me dijo Yumi cuando salimos de la habitación.

Mierda. Hubiera sido mejor haber aguantado en la habitación.

-Mmm, supongo que si.- dije inocentemente.

-¿Qué pasa entre Odd y tu?- me dijo- Me ha dicho Ulrich que este fin de semana no os habéis despegado el uno del otro, y que ni siquiera habéis ido a la Cafetería a comer.

-Bueno, es verdad que este fin de semana hemos estado todo el dia juntos- le respondí un tanto sonrojada- pero le estaba ayudando a estudiar.

-¿Estudiar?- me dijo levantando una ceja- ¿Odd? Por favor Aelita, es mas fácil que me crea que Jeremie se ha despegado del Súper Ordenador.

Me rei. Luego la miré a los ojos. ¿Qué diría si lo supiera?

-Pues… Te lo diré.

Puso toda su atención en mi.

Habíamos llegado al baño de las chicas y, por suerte no había nadie. Me senté encima de un retrete y la dije sin mirarla a la cara:

-Odd y yo estamos saliendo.- le dije rápidamente.

Tenía los ojos cerrados muy fuertemente, pero no me hacia falta observar la cara de Yumi para saber como estaría: ojos abiertos de par en par, y la boca seguramente también.

Para mi sorpresa oí una pequeña risita. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Estás saliendo con Odd?- me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara- ¿Era eso?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza, todavía sorprendida y confusa ante su reacción.

-¿Odd Della Robia? ¿Segura?

-¿Cuántos Odds conoces, Yumi?

-Solo a Odd.- se quedó unos segundos en silencio, pensando que decir- ¿Cómo es que estás saliendo con Odd? ¿No estabas con Jeremie?

-No. No salía con Jeremie.

-¿Por qué Odd?

-¿Por qué Ulrich?- le dije a ella, cambiando de tema.

Se sonrojó y titubeó un poco al contestar:

-Estamos hablando de ti, no de mi.

-Pues no se. Un dia me levanté y me di cuenta de que Odd estaba todo el día en mi cabeza. Y al preguntarme el porqué comprendí que me gustaba. ¿Tú?

-No me gusta Ulrich.- dijo aun mas roja que antes.

-Seguro Yumi. Te creo.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Pero no estamos hablando de mi! ¡Si no de ti! Sigo sin comprenderlo.

- Pues sin entrar mucho en detalles, digamos que apareció en el momento mas adecuando, y en el sitio mas adecuado. Creo que debo agradecer incluso a Sissi. Pero eso no se lo digas a ella.

-¿Sissi? ¿Momento adecuado? Me he perdido.

-Bueno, no se. Yo estaba en la Ermita, y estaba pensando en lo mismo que me has preguntado tú: ¿Por qué Odd? Y entonces apareció delante de mi, y empezamos a hablar. Simplemente eso.

-¿Simplemente eso?- me preguntó divertida- ¿Y después que pasó?

Noté como me ponía totalmente roja de los pies a la cabeza. ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Nada interesante.- le dije un poco evasiva.

-No, no, no. No me digas que Odd te besó. Dime por favor que no lo hizo.

-Yo te digo que no, pero sería mentirte descaradamente.

Se quedó alucinada. Se acercó a mi, y me miró.

-¿No será que tienes los labios hinchados por eso no?

¿Tenía los labios hinchados? Primera noticia que tenía.

Me llevé los dedos a la boca a ver si era cierto. Y si. Los tenía muy hinchados.

-¡Qué fuerte! ¿Y ya lo sabe Jeremie?- me dijo.

-No. No se lo he dicho aun.

-Bueno, la verdad es que no se que decirte. Me alegro por ti y por Odd, pero tienes que decírselo a Jeremie. No es justo.

-Lo se, pero no es fácil. Siempre que me lo propongo siempre viene convencido en que no le hable del tema. Creo que se lo ve venir. Solo me habla él, y parece que intenta 'ligar' conmigo.

-Me voy un fin de semana a casa, y así os encuentro el lunes. Madre mía.

-Bueno, piensa que eres la primera en saberlo.

-Menudo alago. ¿No lo sabe tampoco Ulrich?

-No.

-Oye Aelita… ¿te puedo preguntar una última cosa?

-Si- le dije un poco sin enterarme de nada. Me empezaba a doler la cabeza otra vez, y me estaba mareando. Lo peor es que seguía dándole vueltas a como narices se lo iba a decir a Jeremie.

No se cómo lo iba a hacer. Pero intuía que iba a ser lo mas difícil en toda mi vida, y que no iba a acabar bien.

-Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen las chicas de Odd. A parte de que es un rompecorazones y que es muy guapo.

La miré sin entender.

-Bueno, es un hecho. Ha salido con medio Instituto. Y las demás chicas siempre están hablando de él.

¿Hablaban de Odd? ¿A qué se refiere?

-Y Sam también me dijo algo de él.

Me dio un pinchazo en el estómago. Sam había salido con Odd hacía tiempo y parecían muy enamorados.

- Yumi, deja de hablarme en clave, ¿quieres? Me está doliendo la cabeza- dije malhumorada. No se me había pasado por la cabeza Sam, y no me acordaba de ella desde que se marchó. ¿Seguiría Odd enamorado de ella? Estaba conmigo, asi que se suponía que no.

Pero era verdad eso que decía Yumi. Odd había salido con media Academia Kadic, y era bien sabido que nunca había tenido una novia más de una semana.

-Mmmm- Yumi me sacó de mis pensamientos- es que me da algo de vergüenza.

-¡Yumi!

-Está bien… ¿Besa bien?

Me quedé en estado de Shock. ¿Yumi me había preguntado que qué tal besaba Odd?

-¿Y bien?- me dijo ella.

-Pues, no tengo con qué comparar, pero… si. A mi me ha gustado.

El Mundo se estaba volviendo loco.


	10. Ulrich's questions

_._Odd_._

En cuanto Yumi y Aelita salieron de la habitación, tanto Ulrich como Jeremie, me miraron inquisitivos.

-¿Qué?- pregunté.

-¿Cómo que qué?- dijo Ulrich- ¿qué os pasa a Aelita y a ti?

-Nada.- le contesté.

-A mi no me parece 'nada'. – dijo Jeremie- estáis todo el dia juntos.

-No veo de que os preocupáis. Aelita es mi amiga, y me está ayudando a estudiar.

Jeremie me miró con profundidad.

-No me creo una palabra.

Ulrich me miraba. Intentaba adivinar que me pasaba.

-Oye Odd, te veo un poco paliducho. ¿Quieres que te acompañe al servicio?

Asentí. Un minuto mas en la habitación, y Jeremie me arrancaría la cabeza.

Anduvimos por el pasillo hasta el servicio de tíos. Y dentro (con la suerte típica, y por el olor) no había nadie.

-Bien, Odd. ¿Me vas a decir qué os pasa?- Ulrich siempre directo.

-No nos pasa nada.- dije mientras me sentaba en un retrete (la tapa bajada ¿eh?).

-Si, claro. Y a lo mejor Sissi nunca se ha mirado en un espejo.

Rei levemente. Esa fue buena.

-¿Si te lo cuento, no se lo dirás a nadie, verdad?

-No.

-¿Ni te reirás?

-Inténtalo.

Cerré los ojos, fuertemente, y dije en un tono de voz muy bajo:

-Estoy saliendo con Aelita.

-¿Qué?- gritó Ulrich.

Abrí los ojos un poco. Luego lo miré. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y la boca en una mueca de sorpresa.

-No me lo creo. Aelita no saldría nunca contigo.- me dijo.

-¡Oye! Para tu información está saliendo conmigo desde el Sábado. Y además estamos muy bien juntos.

-Sigo sin creérmelo.

-Pues no lo hagas. No necesito que lo sepas. Pero no lo aires. No se lo ha dicho todavía a Jeremie.

-Ahora si me lo estoy creyendo. ¿Qué has hecho para qué esté contigo?

-Me estoy ofendiendo, tío. – le dije- Yo me pregunto lo mismo respecto a ti y a Yumi.

Se sonrojó un tanto, y me miró algo molesto.

-Estamos hablando de ti.

-Estamos hablando de mi.- dije mientras asentía- Es verdad. Aelita y yo estamos saliendo. Ya está. Terminada mi parte, sigamos con la tu—

-No me puedo creer que estés saliendo con Aelita. Pensé que le gustaba Jermie.

-Pues ya ves que no. Yo pensaba lo mismo que tu. Y te prometo que no le he obligado ni nada. Pero… ha surgido.

-Pues… supongo que enhorabuena tio. La faena vendrá cuando tengáis que decírselo a Jeremie.

-¿Los dos?- dije algo asustado.

-Si. ¿Por qué?

-Pensé que se lo tenía que decir solo Aelita.

-Pero da la cara hombre. Es Einstein, no creo que os diga mucho. Celoso podrá estar, incluso enfadado, pero no creo que te vaya a pegar.- se quedó un rato pensando- ¿Sabes? Me imaginé algo como esto, cuando te defendió cuando te llamé 'escuálido'. Siempre se rie cuando te lo digo.

-Vale, ¿eh?, gracias.

-De nada. Oye Odd, te puedo pregunta algo, ¿si?

-No.- le dije mientras se me cerraban los ojos del sueño.

-¿La quieres de verdad, no?

-Claro- dije ahora mas despierto.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque normalmente cada semana tienes una 'nueva novia'. Y no quiero que hagas daño a Aelita. Es una buena chica y no se merece eso.

-Ya. Ya lo se. No pensaba dejarla.

-Genial. Solo me aseguraba de que no la vas a romper el corazón ni nada por el estilo.

-No lo tenía en mente.

-¿Cómo lo supiste Odd?

-¿El qué?- volví a cerrar los ojos.

Aelita me gustaba de verdad. Era la chica mas especial que había conocido, y no solo porque había vivido en Lyoko desde que su padre la encerró dentro, si no porque de verdad era especial. La manera de ver el mundo que tenía, su alegría. Era muy especial.

Y no tenía pensado para nada en dejarla ir. Y si Jeremie iba a pelear contra mi, pues aquí estoy, listo.

No me voy a cansar como con las demás chicas. Estoy seguro.

-¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba?

-No lo sé. O bueno… Es un poco confuso- dije mientras abría un ojo- Simplemente me di cuenta. Ya tenía algo pensado, porque la tenía mucho en mi cabeza y estaba muy a gusto con ella, pero… Cuando me la encontré en la Ermita, supe que la quería de verdad. Y el resto, es historia.

-Vamos. Que la besaste.

-Si.- dije mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos. Un leve cosquilleo me recorrió la nuca cuando pensé en nuestro primer beso.

-¿Entonces, eso significa, que realmente te gusta no?

-Claro que si Ulrich. Te lo digo enserio.

-Bien. No la cagues tío. Un solo fallo, y volverá con Jeremie. Y sabes perfectamente que Jeremie no la dejará volver contigo, y que no tendrás otra oportunidad.

-Ni que fuera a cagarla.

Levantó una ceja en señal de duda.

-¡No la voy a cagar!

-Odd, estamos hablando de Aelita y de ti. Os doy dos semanas.

-¿Por qué solo dos semanas?- dije malhumorado.

-Porque vuestra relación es muy difícil. Jeremie está detrás de ella; hay un montón de chicas que están detrás de ti, sin olvidarnos de Sam; para todos los de la Academia sois primos, y no vas a poder besarla en publico ni nada parecido; y no me voy a olvidar de que jamás has tenido una relación fija, y que te huelen los pies.

-Eso último no tiene nada que ver.- dije algo molesto. Y se rió de mi.


	11. The bad news of Sam

=-Aelita-=

El Martes seguimos en la cama constipados y el Miércoles volvimos a clase. Por la tarde XANA atacó y no pudimos estar juntos.

Me contó que se lo había dicho a Ulrich, y yo le dije que se lo conté a Yumi.

Ambos reímos de las caras de estupefacción que pusieron cuando se lo contamos.

Odd me dijo que si quería, él me acompañaría a decirle a Jeremie lo nuestro, y se lo agradecí. Sería mas fácil con él, pero no le encontraba un lugar.

No. Tenía que decírselo yo sola. Lo tenía que enfrentar sola.

Pero volvía el problema y la pregunta del millón: ¿cómo se lo iba a decir?

No tenía ni idea.

Esto se estaba volviendo demasiado difícil.

Pero no voy a abandonar.

El Jueves fuimos a la Ermita solos. Estubimos hablando sobre como se lo iba a decir a Jeremie, pero yo lo notaba algo distante.

-¿Odd? ¿Qué te pasa?- le pregunté asustada.

-Na-nada.- me respondió- ¿Qué me va a pasar?

-Estás algo distraído- le dije- ¿qué te pasa?

-Aelita… ¿Te acuerdas de Sam, verdad?

Y la realidad me abofeteó en la cara duramente. ¿Sam?

-Si.- le dije pálida.

Me hizo que me levantara y que me sentara encima de él. Me abrazó, y me dijo algo triste:

-Este fin de semana va a venir.

Me quedé helada. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Me iba a dejar por ella?

-Hace un mes o así cortamos, y ahora vuelve este fin de semana porque quiere arreglarlo, otra vez.

Dejé de respirar.

-¿Odd? ¿Me quieres?- le pregunté algo llorosa.

Me miró de soslayo, y me abrazó depositando un suave beso en mis labios.

-Claro que si, princesa.- me dijo.


	12. Love is pain?

=_Odd_=

Se me desgarró algo en el alma cuando la oí preguntarme con aquella voz si la quería.

Hubiera dado todo lo que tenía para que ni siquiera lo hubiera preguntado.

Se me rompió algo dentro.

La miré muy sorprendido, como si hubiera dicho la mayor estupidez del mundo (que además era verdad).

-Claro que si, princesa.- le dije abrazándola mas fuerte contra mi, y dándole un pequeño beso.

Se apoyó en mi pecho y me abrazó fuertemente.

-Yo también Odd.

Sentí mis mejillas arder. Normalmente no me sonrojaba cuando una chica me decía aquello, pero cuando Aelita me lo decía era diferente.

-Jamás lo dudes, princesa. Nunca.

Negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás lo haré.

Parecía tan débil como una muñequita de porcelana. Parecía que se iba a romper de un momento a otro.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato.

Yo seguía pensando como iba hacer que Sam no se pusiera muy pesada y que me dejara marcharme.

- Sam no sabe lo nuestro. -afirmó.

-No. – le respondí- Ella cortó conmigo y yo no quise saber mas de ella. No hemos vuelto a hablar desde eso. Ni si quiera lo hizo en persona.

-¿Sabe que somos 'primos'?

-No. Eso creo.

-Puedo ir yo contigo si quieres.

-Con una condición.- le dije.

-¿Cuál?- me respondió levantando su cabeza y mirándome a los ojos. Se veía preciosa tal cual.

-Si tu me dejas ir contigo a decírselo a Jeremie.- sonrió y me besó. Creo que eso es un si.


	13. Happily Ever After

El final sigue sin convencerme del todo, pero no se me ocurría otro mejor. DE TODAS MANERAS ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO DE LA HISTORIA. Y por supuesto es aceptado cualquier comentario.

Muchos besos ^^

/)AÑOS DESPUES (/

Una mujer pelirrosa bajó unas escaleras y se sentó en una banca de un jardín. La muchacha era joven y realmente parecía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Se tocó su alianza y se la quitó, levantándola en el aire, y mirándola fijamente.

Jeremie se había empeñado en que quería casarse con ella. Y ella sin mucho convencimiento había aceptado. De eso hacían dos semanas.

Se casarían dentro de muy poco. Ese verano.

Y con ese motivo, no paraba de acordarse de Odd. Y pensaba que era como una señal: 'estás cometiendo un error' se repetía una y otra vez.

Odd y ella habían terminado a penas vino Sam. Con su llegada, Aelita le había contado todo a Jeremie, y Odd a Sam. No habían ido juntos finalmente, y Jeremie le dijo que Odd había dicho que pensaba quedarse con Sam.

Aelita quedó destrozada y Jeremie la cuidó.

Odd jamás dijo nada al respecto. Hacía como si no existiera, y no hablaba con ella. La indiferencia pudo mas que el odio y el rencor, y finalmente no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra el uno al otro.

Ulrich se marchó por el mismo camino que Odd. Los dos se iban solos, y prescindían del grupo.

Yumi se iba con William en ocasiones, y cuando no, con Ulrich y Odd.

Jeremie y Aelita se quedaron solos.

Cuando terminaron la Universidad se fueron a vivir juntos, y no supo mas de ellos. Excepto de Yumi, que siempre había hablado con ella, aunque con Jeremie no se llevaba apenas.

Aquel día había sido algo largo. Yumi y Ulrich (finalmente casados, por cierto) habían decidido ir a visitarlos (en realidad Yumi, Ulrich fue obligado).

Cuando anunciaron su boda, y les dijeron que estaban invitados, ninguno de los dos pareció muy contento con la idea.

Ulrich dijo que si Odd no iba a ir, él si que no iría. Yumi no dijo nada ante la respuesta de su marido, y le puso una mano en el hombro para que se calmara.

Así que Jeremie dijo que dependería de Aelita, suponiendo que iba a decir que no, pero sorprendentemente dijo que de acuerdo. Y que lo quería de padrino.

De los invitados muchos de ellos eran del Instituto y seguirían pensado que seguían siendo primos…

Sería muy extraño que no apareciera por allí.

-¿Vendrá solo o acompañado?- dijo Jeremie algo enfadado.

-Solo.- dijo Yumi.

Y otra vez Aelita empezó a recordar su corto romance con él. Se preguntó si Sam cortó con él otra vez.

Se preguntaba muchas cosas.

Pero con el pretexto de ir a tomar el aire, se fue al pequeño jardín de la casa, y empezó a recordar su vida con Odd.

-¿Aelita?- dijo Yumi.

-Yumi. ¿Qué haces a fuera? ¿Queres que Ulrich mate a Jeremie?- le preguntó un poco sorprendida.

-Yo estoy aquí- dijo Ulrich divertido- y no, todavía no te prometo que lo haga.

Rió un poco.

-¿Aelita?, puedo preguntarte algo, ¿verdad?- dijo Yumi.

Asintió levemente, a sabiendas de que esa pregunta le iba a doler.

-¿Por qué acabaste con Odd? Bueno, se que puede ser algo descarado que te pregunte así, pero siempre me lo he preguntado.- le preguntó algo azorada.

-¡¿Yo? Si fue él el que quería cortar conmigo.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- dijo Ulrich algo sorprendido por la respuesta de Aelita.

-Jeremie.

Apenas dijo el nombre, Ulrich se encaminó hecho una autentica furia al interior de la casa. Detrás, algo asustadas, Yumi y Aelita.

-¿Cómo dices Aelita? ¿Jeremie te dijo el qué?

-Que… Odd no iba a romper con Sam, y que me dejaría.- le dijo.

-¿Le dijiste eso?- le preguntó de muy malas maneras Ulrich.

Jeremie no dijo nada.

-¡Llevas todos estos años haciéndola creer que Odd iba a romper con ella! ¡Engañándola!- dijo de muy mal humor Ulrich- ¿Sabes que por tu culpa, Odd pasó la peor etapa de su vida? ¿Qué no ha vuelto a tener una relación desde que lo dejó con Aelita?- algo mas calmado continuó- Pues que sepas Aelita, que él nunca dijo eso. Que este fantoche con gafas con aires de superior te ha estado engañando todos estos años. Que iba a dejar a Sam, y de hecho, la dejó.

Las palabras dolían. Y mucho.

Eran palabras que trastocaban el alma removiendo el pasado, que lejos de ser bueno, había sido una etapa muy difícil: su primer desamor.

Y las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos: Jeremie no había podido decir eso, ¿verdad? Nunca la mantendría engañada.

-¿Es verdad eso, Jeremie?- salió de sus labios.

No contestó.

Ella empezó a llorar mas fuerte. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto. Hizo una maleta a todo correr. Yumi subió y la miró algo confusa.

Ulrich la ayudó a bajar las escaleras, y cuando se iban a ir, tiró el anillo al suelo con rabia.

Ni una despedida, ni una palabra. Simplemente un dolor desgarrador como última referencia.

Subió al coche de Ulrich y Yumi. Y lloró mas fuerte en la parte de atrás del coche, con Yumi al lado.

-No me puedo creer que me haya estado engañando durante todos estos años.

-Odd nos dijo que Jeremie le había dicho que tu no querías estar mas con él. Y que nunca le habías querido. Por eso decidió dejarte de hablar.- dijo Yumi algo enfadada.

-No me lo puedo creer- sollozaba Aelita totalmente destrozada.

-No te preocupes Aelita. Ahora está aclarado todo.

Asintió un poco triste aun, y con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas.

Había dolor en sus ojos.

Llegaron a la casa de Ulrich y Yumi, y le dejaron un cuarto de invitados.

-Quédate el tiempo que te haga falta- le dijo Yumi- y no te preocupes de Jeremie. Date una ducha, y luego baja a comer algo. Te vendrá bien.

Cuando bajó de ducharse, peinada y vestida aun seguía triste.

Bajó a la cocina y se sentó en una silla, algo triste aun.

Una mano la tocó el hombro.

Se sorprendió un poco, y se dio la vuelta. Pesaba, asique supuso que era de Ulrich.

Mas lejos de la realidad no podía estar. Era Odd.

Lo recordaba de la boda de Yumi y Ulrich. Seguía teniendo el pelo en punta, pero algo mas corto. Ya no era escuálido, si no un hombre bien formado.

Sus miradas chocaron y las lágrimas afloraron muy fuerte. Se levantó de un salto, y se abrazó a él.

Él la abrazó de vuelta. No hacían muchas palabras que decir.

Quedaron un rato así. Luego se separaron un poco.

-Aelita. Te he echado de menos.

-Lo siento mucho, Odd. Lo siento tanto.

La acarició el pelo suavemente y se abrazó más fuerte a Aelita.

Mas tarde, un Odd acompañado de una Aelita feliz, se marchaban de la casa de Yumi y Ulrich y se dirijian al cohe de Odd.

-¿No crees que deberíamos avisarles?- le dijo Aelita.

-Yo creo que lo entederán sin mas.- dijo Odd con un guiño.

No se acordaba de los sentimientos que le producía Odd cuando estaba tan cerca.

-Odd, - le llamó cuando estaban en el coche- te quiero.

Y sonriendo Odd le contestó.

-Yo también, Aelita.

Y con un corto pero intenso beso, Odd arrancó el coche y se dirigío a su casa, donde tendrían tiempo para disfrutar el uno del otro, y por fin tener un final feliz.

El que ambos se merecían.

¿REVIEW? ^^


End file.
